Thermal management of electronic devices has given rise to many components to deal with heat issues. For example heat sinks are well known for drawing heat away from electronic components such as a microprocessor. Heat sinks make physical contact with a heat developing device. The heat sink may have posts or fins that are elevated to make contact with the air flow above the heat generating device. Air flow removes heat from the posts or rigs. However, such heat sinks do not bring air down to the heat developing device. Also, heat sinks do not make 100% contact with the entire surface of the heat developing device due to imperfections in the flatness of the bottom of the heat sink, imperfections in the flatness of the heat developing device, non-conduction or poor rate of heat transfer due to interfering objects such as recesses or labels. In addition, a heat sink only affects the top surface of the heat developing device upon which the heat sink is mounted. Also, when there are multiple heat developing devices, there in turn need to be multiple heat sinks attached to such devices which may require excessive assembly time and expense. In order to overcome the disadvantages above, applicant has developed the present invention.